vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy O. Koopa
|-|Normal= |-|Doctor= Summary Wendy O. Koopa is one of the members of a clan composed of elite warrior siblings known as the Koopalings and the sole female of the family. She had always taken high delight in her femininity, shown to be elegant via her emphasis on skating, swimming, and aquatic combat and has an arrogant and vain demeanor with difficulty in admitting defeat, likely due to her high ranking position or said feminine qualities mentioned earlier. Despite this, she has shown to be tough with tomboyish qualities as well. Like most of the Koopalings, she is named after a famous musician. She's named after the songwriter, actress, lead singer of the punk rock band Plasmatics, Wendy Orlean Williams. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Wendy O. Koopa Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely around her teens Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Can alter the weight of her opponents, Duplication, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Acrobatics, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Star level (Fought the Mario Bros. on several occasions) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has been able to keep up with the Mario Bros.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Has taken several attacks from the Mario Bros.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with magic and machinery. Standard Equipment: Magic Wand and Junior Clown Car Intelligence: Above Average (Is an expert in kart racing and skating and has a doctorate) Weaknesses: Wendy can be quite arrogant and have shown to have quite a temper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Blast:' Wendy can charge her wand and unleash giant magic blast in form of an enormous sphere towards the opponent. *'Candy Ring:' Wendy's signature move. Using her wand, Wendy will shoot a red and white ring-shaped projectile towards her foes. These projectiles have ricocheting properties and can chase her opponents in sporadic patterns. Recently, this projectile have changed from red and white to yellow with glowing energy and Wendy can summon multitude of them at once without needing her wand. She can also summon them in a specific location and these rings has the ability to restrain her opponents, pierce through defenses, and drastically alter her foes' weight. Wendy can also summon them in a variety of sizes. *'Transmutation:' Using magic, Wendy can turn her opponent into a helpless creature. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of her mouth. She breathes several fireballs at once. *'Duplication:' Wendy can create clones of herself. She often use this move to misdirect the opponent or attack them in massive groups. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Reptiles Category:Turtles Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Villains Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Video Game Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Ring Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Doctors